Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical sound control device, a musical sound control method and a storage medium.
Related Art
A musical sound control device is conventionally known that produces tapping harmonics according to a state of a switch on a left-hand side (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3704851). This musical sound control device determines a pitch difference with respect to pitch specified by a pitch specification operator prior to pitch specified by a pitch specification operator having tapping detected by a tapping determination unit, and a harmonics generation unit determines whether or not the pitch difference is coincident with a predetermined pitch difference, thereby generating predetermined harmonics corresponding to the pitch difference.
However, in the musical sound control device of Japanese Patent No. 3704851, it is impossible to realize sound generation of a musical sound having a frequency characteristic with a less high frequency component of muting or the like by changing a frequency characteristic of a musical sound.